


Your Blood

by mogwai_do



Category: Forever Knight
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-02
Updated: 2013-01-02
Packaged: 2017-11-23 09:49:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 63
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/620794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mogwai_do/pseuds/mogwai_do
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An abstract look at a Sire's thoughts on creating a Childe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Blood

**Author's Note:**

> One of my very first forays into fandom 15 years ago and it shows 

Your blood so hot,  
so hot and sweet,  
so sweet to taste,  
to taste and feel,  
to feel as one.  
As one to move,  
to move in time.  
In time, through time,  
through time together.  
Together forever,  
forever and ever  
and ever in love.  
In love, in lust,  
a lust for blood.  
For blood is life  
your life, your blood  
is mine.

 

FIN


End file.
